Parenthood of the Aliens
by Daughter of the Light
Summary: Rose and the Doctor are together. She wants kids, he says impossible, she proves him wrong. Ten/Rose as parents.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rose POV

When I wake up, the Doctor is gone. I've gotten used to intense nights and falling asleep beside him, then waking up alone.

Tonight, the Doctor is taking me to dinner. We're dating, and I wonder if tonight's the night he makes his choice I gave him: he can marry me and I'll stay with him til death, or we break up and I leave.

However, I don't have time to ponder that. "Rose, breakfast!" the Doctor calls. As soon as I smell the food, I'm nauseous. However, I force a smile.

"Morning." I murmur. "Rose, what's wrong?" he says, concern spreading throughout his features. "Nothing." I take a sip of yes, so he won't ask anything. I spit it out.

"Sorry, what's wrong with it?" he asks, more worried. "Tea is gross." I tell him. He frowns. "You love tea!" he says. "Yeah, well, I'm nauseous." I tell him.

He frowns. "We'll have our date tomorrow night. Go rest." he tells me. "No, I need to visit mum, she needs me." I tell him. The Doctor frowns. "Fine." he gets up and leaves.

Time Skip (still Rose)

I did the test, now I just need to wait calmly. It'd make sense. Nausea, dizzy, large appetite. Of course, at this time, the timer goes off.

This decides many things, a few being:

1. If I stay with the Doctor or if I leave

2. My career

3. Basically, my life

Do I want this? Surprisingly, I do. I look and the result brings on bittersweet feelings. I love the Doctor, but I do want a rude-not-ginger, bananas-are-life, sticky-uppy-hair alien kid.

So, I'm happy I'm staying with him, but sad that at the moment, I don't have a mini-doctor. I immediately feel a presence. His eyes look over me. "You've been in here for so long and I was-" his eyes fall onto my hand, the stick.

"No." he whispers. Ouch. But then again, he'd once, what feels so long ago, told me he didn't do domestic. I shook my head. "I thought I was. Don't worry, there are no kids in my future." I tell him.

Then, I realize, I want kids. Badly. He's made me want kids. Messy hair, long coats with suits, converse trainers and all, he's made me really want kids. Like, REALLY.

"We need to talk." he says. "About what?" I ask. He takes me into the bedroom. We sit on the bed. "It's written all over your face, you want kids." he starts. I nod. "Well, call me a coward, I don't do normal, I don't have families as companions, I do a companion. Rose, if this is what you want, I can take you home now." he says.

"I can't tell you what I want, it's so stupid, you'll laugh." I tell him. He shakes his head. "You're brilliant and I'd never laugh at you." I nod.

"Well, it started out with a little crush on a really hot guy. Then I got to know him and it got bigger. He changed into a hot and sexy, yet adorable and cheeky guy. Well, he's the only man I've ever really lived, and if I don't have kids with him, which I won't, I don't want kids at all." I finish my speech and wait for him to figure it out.

He looks sad. "Rose, I can't give you kids. You would burn up with the power. You'd die." then he gets up. "I'm sorry." he says before he leaves.

But then, I ponder something I once read. I'll get my child. And stay with them forever.


	2. Chapter 2

OKAY, SO NOTES THAT AREN'T PART OF THE CHAPTER GO IN ALL CAPS. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, EVERY LITTLE BIT HELPS. OH, AND IT'S ROSE ONE CHAPTER, DOCTOR ONE CHAPTER! :)

Chapter Two

Doctor POV

Does Rose really want kids with me only? I will admit, I've only loved her since I met her, and I wish I could have kids with her, I've wanted that since longer than is appropriate.

She comes in. "Doctor, I've got a question." I mentally groan. "Rose, I'm sorry, you don't know-" she shakes her head. "Get over yourself. It's about Bad Wolf." fear grips me. "Bad Wolf? Why?" no, no, no!

"What does it do?" I slightly relax. Until I think. "Why now?" I ask. "Because, I realize it's basically a mental limb, and to not know what a limb does scares me."

Oh, thank god! I didn't know where she was taking this, but I knew I wouldn't like it. "Rose, forgive me for being full of myself, but why?"

She looks at me. "What?" "Why me? Why do you want kids with me only?" "Because, you're smart and funny and cute and brave and more important and gentle than you know." she looks at me.

"I know you're up to no good. Tell me. Now." "Answer my question, then I can answer yours." I mod, but I don't like it. "Basically, it protects your mind." she nods. "I did some research and the reason I can't have your child is it would try to form a psychological bond with me, too early. But I'm protected."

"NO!" I shout, not realizing how sharp I sound. "YOU WILL NOT GIVE YOUR LIFE TO HAVE A BABY! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" she gets up. "Nice to know you care." she says as she leaves. With one finger in the air.

God, she's potentially right, but I cant-. Rose once asked me if she was just a promise to Jackie. Especially now, when she's sealed off and can't ever slap me again.

I hear singing, and it's beautiful, sad and slow, yet beautiful. Full of melancholy:

Two a.m. where do I begin

Crying off my face again

The sound of lonely wants to follow me to bed

I'm the shell of a girl

Who I want to be most

I'm the ghost of a girl

Who I used to know well

Dancing slowly in an empty room

Can the lonely take the place of you

I sing myself a quiet lullaby

Let you go and let the lonely in

To take my heart again

Rose stops there. I just hope I haven't lost my pink and yellow human. But I will always fight for her, til I die.

OKAY, THE SONG WAS "THE LONELY BY CHRISTINA PERRI"! REVIEW IF YOU READ, PLZ!


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY, THIS IS IT! ROSE GETTING WHAT SHE WANTS. CLUELESS DOCTOR IS BASICALLY USED.

R POV

I look super sexy. Yep, I'm Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth, and I get what I want. I enter the Doctor's room.

He doesn't even look up from his book. Not until I invade his space, and kiss him. He practically throws his book away. I'm just about to undo his shirt, when he says "No." "Control." I say as I undo it.

It ends with both of us acting like Miley Cyrus, nudity and tongue everywhere.

One Month Later

I'm sure I'm pregnant. I think I was before, but I lost it. Tea is gross. Bananas, for the first time ever, are life. I smile, yet I'm crying. I run over my story:

If he isn't gonna have kids with me, I should be normal. He's right, he puts me in danger, I need to go before I die.

Stop crying, makeup, grab bigger on the inside bag, walk to control room. "Where are we going?" "London." I say, aiming for a cold tone. "OK, why the dark tone?"

"You're dangerous, you say you love me, yet you don't show it...I'm leaving so I'm not a casualty of this never-ending battle." hurt strikes his face.

"Rose, I love you so much more than you know. I'm sorry we can't have kids. I've always wanted kids with you." stay cold, Rose, stay cold. "Whatever, set the coordinates." he looks panicked. He opens his mouth. "Why don't I see you setting-" a scream fills the air as I collapse in pain.

"Rose, what hurts?!" he shouts. I point to my stomach. He scans me. "NO!" he picks me up.

He begins running towards something. Soon, I black out.

When I wake up, his first words are "You lied to me and don't you dare deny it. I'm not letting you have this baby."

I grit my teeth as I feel a sharp pang of pain. However, he doesn't get to decide. "No, you don't get to play God. I am keeping it. My body, my decision."

"On Gallifrey, the man decides." he simply says. "Gallifrey is dead!" I tell him. I use this statement to stun him and get a headstart, but as I look back, I see his tears, that rush through his fingers. In the edge of that chair, I see a broken man, one I haven't seen in a long time.

I keep walking. As I reach for the door, another pain hits me. Gritting my teeth, I put my hand on my stomach. "Rose, don't go, and if you do, at least don't go through with this pregnancy." I still hear the brokenness, but more panic and concern than anything else.

As yet another pain hits, I press my head against the door and my hands on my flat stomach. "I want this." I growl. "This is reality. I'm leaving you for my child."

"Rose, don't be like that. Like this. YOU CAN'T HANDLE TIME LORD DNA AND I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" he shouts.

I place his hand on my stomach. "Do you not get this? I'm pregnant, and I'm keeping my child. Our child. And you know what? You support me, I stay. You don't, I leave, you never see me again. Either way, I am having this baby, and I'm probably more likely to survive if I'm with you. Your choice."

He looks me over in silence. I drop my hand. "Have a nice life." "Rose, wait!" I spin. "Why? Your silence says it all. You have to decide if you want this baby. Wrong choice for someone who loves me."

"I'm sorry, I was thinking!" he says. "Exactly, about how you don't know what to choose!" "No, about how I'm going to keep you both alive." "Of course you- wait what?"

"How can I save you both?" he says, more to himself than to me. "Ow!" I place both hands in my stomach, pressing down. "Stop that!" the Doctor, who was previously lost in thought looked up.

"Not you!" I tell him. He grins cheekily. I flick him in the back of the head. He rubs the area, then his eyes light up and he takes off.

"OW!" I scream. Finally I take a seat. Eventually, when I manage to fall asleep, I dream of Twilight: Breaking Dawn, the worst books ever.


	4. Chapter 4

OKAY, NOW WE SEE WHAT THE DOCTOR'S UP TO! YAY!

Chapter Three

D POV

Rose is having a baby. A real, live baby. My baby. So, now, I'm figure out how to save them both. Can I?

Yes, you have to. I tell myself this. This is what I want. I venture out to check up on Rose, only to see her surrounded by light.

"What are you doing?!" I ask the TARDIS. "Making her immortal, thief." she responds. "Why?!" "Because I like the rose child, thief. I don't like her pain. I must save her from the suffering you unknowingly inflicted."

I nod. "OK, what exactly are you doing?" I am shocked by her answer. "Putting some more of your DNA in her. It should help the rose child."

"What do you mean MORE?!" I shout. "She is bearing your child. Your DNA is already in her." "Thank you." the TARDIS hums, letting me know I'm welcome, conversation over.

The light around Rose disappears. She slightly stirs. There's almost no time between when she wakes up and when she sprints to the bathroom.

She falls to her knees as she's violently sick. She sighs. "I didn't want you to see that." she says. "I'm your-" I cut off there. "What are we?" I ask.

"We aren't engaged, yet boyfriend and girlfriend seem too small." she says. "Then I'm your Doctor." I tell her. She looks upset. "And," I continued. "You're my Rose. I do not share."

She laughs and places a hand on her stomach. Then she smiles downward. "Yeah?" she half-asks, half-says. "Well, neither do I. You're ours from now on. Ours, no French Nicki Minajs. Yea, I saw that."

I blush. "I'm sorry I was being stupid. Now you're mine!" I grin.

We get up off the floor, then sit on my bed. "Do, there's something you should know." I begin.

"What?" "The TARDIS made you immortal using my DNA." her face lights up. "Immortal!" she shrieks. "No uh-oh?" I ask.

"Nope!" "So, Rose Tyler, I've got a question for you." "What?" "Will you marry me?" "YES!" she squeals.

"Uh-oh!" she exclaims. "Rose!" I shout, my hand hovering over her stomach, but not touching it. "You've touched me before, Doctor. And we have to tell Mum." I groan. "Do we have to?" "Yes, right now, or else she'll kill us!"

So, that's how I ended up walking out of the TARDIS, hand-in-hand with Rose. As soon as Jackie saw us she ran up. When sue and good ol' Mickey saw us hand-in-hand, they stopped.

"Rose, you're holding hands with an alien." Jackie says. "I know." Rose tells her. "Why?" "Well, I love my fiance and I'm pregnant, so I'm allowed."

Jackie slaps me. She goes to slap me again, but Rose stops her. Then I get slapped by Mickey, but I like this slap much better because it's on my back as he tells Rose and I how happy he is that his best mate and extended sister has found a guy. "Oh, and by the way Rosie, you're not the only one pregnant. You ought to meet my wife. She's pregnant with our second one."

"What?!" Rose says. "I missed the birth of my niece or nephew?! Mickey, for shame!" he laughs. "I'm sorry, you were busy doing, uh, whatever you did that got you here in this spot today!" I blush.

"And, um, Rose, I'm sorry." Rose laughs. "Don't apologize to me, you didn't slap me." "Um, no. Rose, I met a man, and we're getting married." "Mum, it's fine, I want you to be-" she cuts off as she begins swaying. "Rose?" Jackie asks.

I catch her just as she collapses.

OK, THAT WAS EVIL! IS THE BABY GETTING TO ROSE? IS IT JACKIE AND HER AND MICKEY'S INFO? WHY, WHY, WHY? NEXT TIME! BYE! WAIT! DONT GO! TO CONTINUE, I NEED THREE REVIEWS! OK, NOW YOU CAN GO!


	5. Chapter 5

SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! ALSO, SORRY, IT'S GONNA BE THE DOCTOR AGAIN.

Chapter Five

D POV

I quickly grab Rose before she hits the ground. I pick her up, cradling her in my arms as I run to the TARDIS, Jackie and Mickey the Idiot behind me. As soon as I reach the door it swings open. "Thanks, old girl." She's moved the med bay to the first door I see and that door swings open too. I quickly get Rose onto a bed.

"Well?" Jackie asks, lips pursed. "She's in distress." Jackie begins to cry. "That's obvious, you stupid alien git! But why?" I look down. Time lords and humans are incompatible when it comes to, um, conceiving. She wanted a baby. I said no, but one night she seduced me. Then, when I found out, I said she can't go through with it but she said whether or not she stayed was my choice, but she was keeping it. She then proceeded to guilt trip me and said she was more likely to survive if she stayed with me. The TARDIS made her immortal, but that hasn't sunk in fully yet. So there you have it. I am so sorry Jackie...I never meant for this to happen."

Jackie slapped me then hugged me. "Don't apologize, I'm getting a grandchild when I thought I never would. Just do your alien stuff and save her." I numbly nod. Mickey looks numb as well, like he was finally registering that Rose was even further off -limits then before. Not that it mattered, considering he was already off-limits.

Then Jackie got up and said "I'm gonna go make a cuppa. Anyone else want one?" Mickey nodded and got up to follow her. I didn't answer, but she could tell by the way I flitted around Rose, lightly running my fingers over her stomach and head that I was too busy. So the older Tyler woman did the British thing to do and made tea. Pretend nothing is wrong. Conceal don't feel, don't let it show. Just like that one Disney princess.

Finally, hours later, looking sweaty and exhausted, I come out and say "They're out of danger. But I don't know if this can happen. I still don't approve and there's a reason why I haven't just gone around having children. There's a reason why I'm the only one. Well, there is the Master, but he's too loony to be useful."

Mickey looked up. "Well, do enlighten us. Why are you the only one?" It makes me feel sad, broken, and anguish. "Because a normal human would burn up. The only reason Rose hasn't burnt is she's protected by Bad Wolf." I don't have to explain as Rose already did explain.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps. The two idiots do to, because they look up. Standing there is Rose, and you can visibly tell she's pregnant. Jackie looks at her stomach. "How far along are you?" she asks. "Hi, mum. Nice to see you to. Yea, I'm great, the Doctor and I are doing fine, thanks for asking." Rose says snarkily. "Rose, please just answer." I whisper. "A month, don't know why you're staring at me I'm not showi-" she looks down. "That's impossible!" Mickey gets up. "Whatever, I need to go." he walks out. Jackie hugs Rose. Surprisingly, she hugs me after she pulls away from her daughter. Then she pulls me close. I realize she's not just hugging me.

"Take care of them. Don't let this happen again. Make sure they're fine. And if it comes down between Rose and that baby, don't hesitate to pick my daughter." she whispers into my ear. Then she leaves.


	6. Chapter 6

Cⓗⓐⓟⓣⓔⓡ Sⓘⓧ

Rⓞⓢⓔ POV

I ⓛⓞⓞⓚ ⓐⓣ ⓣⓗⓔ Dⓞⓒⓣⓞⓡ. "Aⓡⓔⓝ'ⓣ ⓨⓞⓤ ⓦⓞⓡⓡⓘⓔⓓ ⓐⓑⓞⓤⓣ ⓣⓗⓘⓢ?" I ⓦⓐⓥⓔ ⓜⓨ ⓗⓐⓝⓓ ⓙⓤⓢⓣ ⓐⓑⓞⓥⓔ ⓜⓨ ⓢⓣⓞⓜⓐⓒⓗ. Hⓔ ⓢⓗⓐⓚⓔⓢ ⓗⓘⓢ ⓗⓔⓐⓓ. "Tⓗⓔ ⓕⓔⓣⓤⓢ ⓘⓢ ⓗⓐⓛⓕ-Gⓐⓛⓛⓘⓕⓡⓔⓨⓐⓝ." ⓐⓝⓖⓔⓡ ⓕⓛⓞⓦⓢ ⓞⓥⓔⓡ ⓜⓔ ⓘⓝ ⓦⓐⓥⓔⓢ. "Fⓔⓣⓤⓢ, ⓗⓤⓗ? Nⓞⓣ ⓐ ⓒⓗⓘⓛⓓ ⓞⓡ ⓐ ⓑⓐⓑⓨ?!" I ⓢⓗⓞⓤⓣ. Hⓔ ⓜⓔⓔⓚⓛⓨ ⓛⓞⓞⓚⓢ ⓤⓟ. "Sⓞⓡⓡⓨ." I ⓢⓘⓣ ⓓⓞⓦⓝ. "Dⓞⓝ'ⓣ ⓑⓔ. Yⓞⓤ ⓓⓞⓝ'ⓣ ⓦⓐⓝⓣ ⓣⓗⓤⓢ ⓐⓝⓓ ⓦⓔ ⓑⓞⓣⓗ ⓚⓝⓞⓦ ⓘⓣ."

Hⓔ ⓛⓞⓞⓚⓢ ⓤⓟ. "Mⓐⓨⓑⓔ I ⓓⓞ ⓦⓐⓝⓣ ⓣⓗⓘⓢ, ⓑⓤⓣ ⓜⓐⓨⓑⓔ I ⓦⓐⓝⓣ ⓨⓞⓤ ⓐⓛⓤⓥⓔⓝⓜⓞⓡⓔ ⓣⓗⓐⓝ I ⓦⓐⓝⓣ ⓐ ⓒⓗⓘⓛⓓ! Mⓐⓨⓑⓔ I ⓒⓐⓡⓔ ⓣⓞⓞ ⓜⓤⓒⓗ. I'ⓜ ⓑⓔⓒⓞⓜⓔ ⓛⓘⓚⓔ ⓐ ⓢⓣⓤⓟⓘⓓ ⓐⓟⓔ!"

Tⓗⓐⓣ ⓢⓣⓤⓝⓖ. I ⓖⓔⓣ ⓤⓟ ⓐⓝⓓ ⓖⓡⓐⓑ ⓣⓗⓔ ⓑⓐⓖ I ⓟⓐⓒⓚⓔⓓ ⓔⓐⓡⓛⓘⓔⓡ. Hⓔ ⓙⓤⓢⓣ ⓦⓐⓣⓒⓗⓔⓢ. "Nⓞⓣ ⓢⓣⓞⓟⓟⓘⓝⓖ ⓜⓔ?" I ⓐⓢⓚ. Hⓔ ⓢⓗⓐⓚⓔⓢ ⓗⓘⓢ ⓗⓔⓐⓓ. "Iⓕ ⓨⓞⓤ ⓦⓐⓝⓝⓐ ⓓⓘⓔ, ⓦⓗⓨ ⓢⓗⓞⓤⓛⓓ I ⓓⓔⓛⓐⓨ ⓘⓣ?"

"Tⓗⓔⓝ I ⓖⓤⓔⓢⓢ ⓘⓣⓢ ⓢⓐⓕⓔ ⓣⓞ ⓢⓐⓨ I'ⓜ ⓐ ⓓⓔⓐⓓ ⓖⓘⓡⓛ ⓦⓐⓛⓚⓘⓝⓖ." I ⓡⓔⓟⓛⓨ ⓑⓐⓒⓚ. I ⓒⓐⓝ ⓢⓔⓔ ⓗⓔ ⓦⓐⓝⓣⓢ ⓣⓞ ⓔⓜⓑⓡⓐⓒⓔ ⓜⓔ. Bⓤⓣ ⓗⓔ ⓜⓐⓚⓔⓢ ⓝⓞ ⓜⓞⓥⓔ.

"Bⓨⓔ, Lⓞⓥⓔ." I ⓓⓐⓨ ⓠⓤⓘⓔⓣⓛⓨ. "Iⓕ ⓨⓞⓤ ⓛⓞⓥⓔⓓ ⓜⓔ ⓨⓞⓤ'ⓓ ⓢⓣⓐⓨ." ⓗⓔ ⓦⓗⓘⓢⓟⓔⓡⓢ.

I ⓢⓜⓘⓛⓔ, ⓛⓘⓚⓔ Pⓡⓞⓕⓔⓢⓢⓞⓡ Uⓜⓑⓡⓘⓓⓖⓔ. "I ⓜⓔⓐⓝⓣ ⓣⓗⓔ TARDIS."

Tⓗⓔⓝ I ⓦⓐⓛⓚ ⓞⓤⓣ ⓐⓝⓓ ⓗⓔⓡⓔ ⓘⓣ ⓛⓔⓐⓥⓔ.


End file.
